January 25
January 25 is the 25th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 340 days remaining until the end of the year (341 in leap years). This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Wednesday or Friday (58 in 400 years each) than on Saturday or Sunday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Tuesday or Thursday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 41 – After a night of negotiation, Claudius is accepted as Roman Emperor by the Senate. 750 – In the Battle of the Zab, the Abbasid rebels defeat the Umayyad Caliphate, leading to overthrow of the dynasty. 1348 – A strong earthquake strikes the South Alpine region of Friuli in modern Italy, causing considerable damage to buildings as far away as Rome. 1494 – Alfonso II becomes King of Naples. 1515 – Coronation of Francis I of France. 1533 – Henry VIII of England secretly marries his second wife Anne Boleyn. 1554 – Founding of São Paulo city, Brazil. 1573 – Battle of Mikatagahara: In Japan, Takeda Shingen defeats Tokugawa Ieyasu. 1575 – Luanda, the capital of Angola, is founded by the Portuguese navigator Paulo Dias de Novais. 1704 – The Battle of Ayubale results in the destruction of most of the Spanish missions in Florida. 1755 – Moscow University is established on Tatiana Day. 1765 – Port Egmont, the first British settlement in the Falkland Islands at the southern tip of South America, is founded. 1787 – Shays's Rebellion: The rebellion's largest confrontation, outside the Springfield Armory, results in the killing of four rebels and the wounding of twenty. 1791 – The British Parliament passes the Constitutional Act of 1791 and splits the old Province of Quebec into Upper Canada and Lower Canada. 1792 – The London Corresponding Society is founded. 1858 – The Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn is played at the marriage of Queen Victoria's daughter, Victoria, and Friedrich of Prussia, and becomes a popular wedding processional. 1879 – The Bulgarian National Bank is founded. 1881 – Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell form the Oriental Telephone Company. 1890 – Nellie Bly completes her round-the-world journey in 72 days. 1909 – Richard Strauss's opera Elektra receives its debut performance at the Dresden State Opera. 1915 – Alexander Graham Bell inaugurates U.S. transcontinental telephone service, speaking from New York to Thomas Watson in San Francisco. 1918 – Ukraine declares independence from Bolshevik Russia. 1924 – The 1924 Winter Olympics opens in Chamonix, in the French Alps, inaugurating the Winter Olympic Games. 1932 – Second Sino-Japanese War: The Chinese National Revolutionary Army begins its defense of Harbin. 1937 – The Guiding Light debuts on NBC radio from Chicago. In 1952 it moves to CBS television, where it remains until September 18, 2009. 1941 – Pope Pius XII elevates the Apostolic Vicariate of the Hawaiian Islands to the dignity of a diocese. It becomes the Roman Catholic Diocese of Honolulu. 1942 – World War II: Thailand declares war on the United States and United Kingdom. 1944 – Florence Li Tim-Oi is ordained in China, becoming the first woman Anglican priest. 1945 – World War II: The Battle of the Bulge ends. 1946 – The United Mine Workers rejoins the American Federation of Labor. 1947 – Thomas Goldsmith Jr. files a patent for a "Cathode Ray Tube Amusement Device", the first ever electronic game. 1949 – At the Hollywood Athletic Club the first Emmy Awards are presented. 1955 – The Soviet Union ends the state of war with Germany. 1960 – The National Association of Broadcasters reacts to the "payola" scandal by threatening fines for any disc jockeys who accept money for playing particular records. 1961 – In Washington, D.C., President John F. Kennedy delivers the first live presidential television news conference. 1964 – Blue Ribbon Sports is founded by University of Oregon track and field athletes, which would later become Nike. 1969 – Brazilian Army captain Carlos Lamarca deserts in order to fight against the military dictatorship, taking with him ten machine guns and 63 rifles. 1971 – Charles Manson and three female "Family" members are found guilty of the 1969 Tate–LaBianca murders. 1971 – Idi Amin leads a coup deposing Milton Obote and becomes Uganda's president. 1979 – Pope John Paul II starts his first official papal visits outside Italy to The Bahamas, Dominican Republic and Mexico. 1980 – Mother Teresa is honored with India's highest civilian award, the Bharat Ratna 1981 – Jiang Qing, the widow of Mao Zedong, is sentenced to death. 1986 – The National Resistance Movement topples the government of Tito Okello in Uganda. 1990 – Avianca Flight 52 crashes into Cove Neck, New York due to fuel exhaustion. 1993 – Five people are shot outside the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia. Two are killed and three wounded. 1994 – The Clementine space probe launches. 1995 – The Norwegian rocket incident: Russia almost launches a nuclear attack after it mistakes Black Brant XII, a Norwegian research rocket, for a US Trident missile. 1996 – Billy Bailey becomes the last person to be hanged in the USA. 1996 – Russia had become a member state of Council of Europe. 1998 – During a historic visit to Cuba, Pope John Paul II demands political reforms and the release of political prisoners while condemning US attempts to isolate the country. 1998 – A suicide attack by the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam on Sri Lanka's Temple of the Tooth kills eight and injures 25 others. 1999 – A 6.0 Richter scale earthquake hits western Colombia killing at least 1,000. 2003 – Invasion of Iraq: A group of people leave London, England, for Baghdad, Iraq, to serve as human shields, intending to prevent the U.S.-led coalition troops from bombing certain locations. 2004 – Opportunity rover (MER-B) lands on surface of Mars. 2005 – A stampede at the Mandhradevi temple in Maharashtra, India kills at least 258. 2006 – Three independent observing campaigns announce the discovery of OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb through gravitational microlensing, the first cool rocky/icy extrasolar planet around a main-sequence star. 2006 – Mexican professional wrestler Juana Barraza is arrested in connection with the serial killing of at least ten elderly women. 2010 – Ethiopian Airlines Flight 409 crashes into the Mediterranean. All 90 passengers and crew were killed. 2011 – The first wave of the Egyptian revolution begins in Egypt, with a series of street demonstrations, marches, rallies, acts of civil disobedience, riots, labour strikes, and violent clashes in Cairo, Alexandria, and throughout other cities in Egypt. 2013 – At least 50 people are killed and 120 people are injured in a prison riot in Barquisimeto, Venezuela. 2015 – A clash in Mamasapano, Maguindanao in the Philippines killing 44 members of Special Action Force (SAF), at least 18 from Moro Islamic Liberation Front and five from Bangsamoro Islamic Freedom Fighters. Births 17 – Messalina, Roman wife of Claudius (d. 48) 750 – Leo IV the Khazar, Byzantine emperor (d. 780) 1459 – Paul Hofhaimer, Austrian organist and composer (d. 1537) 1477 – Anne of Brittany (d. 1514) 1509 – Giovanni Morone, Italian cardinal (d. 1580) 1615 – Govert Flinck, Dutch painter (d. 1660) 1627 – Robert Boyle, Irish-English chemist and physicist (d. 1691) 1634 – Gaspar Fagel, Dutch politician and diplomat (d. 1688) 1640 – William Cavendish, 1st Duke of Devonshire, English soldier and politician, Lord Steward of the Household (d. 1707) 1688 – Juraj Jánošík, Slovak criminal (d. 1713) 1736 – Joseph-Louis Lagrange, Italian-French mathematician and astronomer (d. 1813) 1739 – Charles François Dumouriez, French general and politician, French Minister of Defence (d. 1823) 1743 – Friedrich Heinrich Jacobi, German philosopher and author (d. 1819) 1750 – Johann Gottfried Vierling, German organist and composer (d. 1813) 1755 – Paolo Mascagni, Italian physician and anatomist (d. 1815) 1759 – Robert Burns, Scottish poet and songwriter (d. 1796) 1777 – Karoline Jagemann, German actress and singer (d. 1848) 1783 – William Colgate, English-American businessman and philanthropist, founded Colgate-Palmolive (d. 1857) 1794 – François-Vincent Raspail, French chemist, physician, physiologist, and lawyer (d. 1878) 1796 – William MacGillivray, Scottish ornithologist and biologist (d. 1852) 1813 – J. Marion Sims, American gynecologist and physician (d. 1883) 1822 – Charles Reed Bishop, American businessman, philanthropist, and politician, founded the Bishop Museum (d. 1915) 1822 – William McDougall, Canadian lawyer and politician, Lieutenant Governor of the Northwest Territories (d. 1905) 1824 – Michael Madhusudan Dutt, Indian poet and playwright (d. 1873) 1841 – John Fisher, 1st Baron Fisher, Sri Lankan-English admiral (d. 1920) 1858 – Mikimoto Kōkichi, Japanese businessman (d. 1954) 1860 – Charles Curtis, American lawyer and politician, 31st Vice President of the United States (d. 1936) 1864 – Julije Kempf, Croatian historian and author (d. 1934) 1868 – Juventino Rosas, Mexican violinist and composer (d. 1894) 1874 – W. Somerset Maugham, French-English author and playwright (d. 1965) 1878 – Ernst Alexanderson, Swedish-American engineer (d. 1975) 1882 – Virginia Woolf, English novelist, essayist, short story writer, and critic (d. 1941) 1885 – Kitahara Hakushū, Japanese poet and author (d. 1942) 1886 – Wilhelm Furtwängler, German conductor and composer (d. 1954) 1886 – Morgan Russell, American painter (d. 1953) 1895 – Florence Mills, American singer, dancer, and actress (d. 1927) 1899 – Sleepy John Estes, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1977) 1899 – Paul-Henri Spaak, Belgian lawyer and politician, 46th Prime Minister of Belgium (d. 1972) 1900 – István Fekete, Hungarian author (d. 1970) 1900 – Yōjirō Ishizaka, Japanese author and educator (d. 1986) 1901 – Martín de Álzaga, Argentinian race car driver and pilot (d. 1982) 1905 – Maurice Roy, Canadian cardinal (d. 1985) 1905 – Margery Sharp, English author and educator (d. 1991) 1906 – Toni Ulmen, German race car driver and motorcycle racer (d. 1976) 1910 – Edgar V. Saks, Estonian historian, author, and politician, Estonian Minister of Education (d. 1984) 1913 – Huang Hua, Chinese translator and politician, 5th Foreign Minister of the People's Republic of China (d. 2010) 1913 – Witold Lutosławski, Polish composer and conductor (d. 1994) 1913 – Luis Marden, American photographer and journalist (d. 2003) 1914 – William Strickland, American conductor and organist (d. 1991) 1915 – Ewan MacColl, English singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (d. 1989) 1916 – Pop Ivy, American football player and coach (d. 2003) 1917 – Ilya Prigogine, Russian-Belgian chemist and physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2003) 1917 – Jânio Quadros, Brazilian lawyer and politician, 22nd President of Brazil (d. 1992) 1918 – Ernie Harwell, American sportscaster (d. 2010) 1919 – Edwin Newman, American journalist and author (d. 2010) 1921 – Samuel T. Cohen, American physicist and academic (d. 2010) 1922 – Raymond Baxter, English television host and pilot (d. 2006) 1923 – Arvid Carlsson, Swedish pharmacologist and physician, Nobel Prize laureate 1923 – Shirley Ardell Mason, American psychiatric patient (d. 1998) 1923 – Sally Starr, American actress and television host (d. 2013) 1923 – Jean Taittinger, French politician, French Minister of Justice (d. 2012) 1924 – Lou Groza, American football player and coach (d. 2000) 1924 – Husein Mehmedov, Bulgarian-Turkish wrestler and coach (d. 2014) 1924 – Speedy West, American guitarist and producer (d. 2003) 1925 – Gordy Soltau, American football player and sportscaster (d. 2014) 1925 – Giorgos Zampetas, Greek bouzouki player and songwriter (d. 1992) 1927 – Antônio Carlos Jobim, Brazilian singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 1994) 1927 – Gregg Palmer, American actor (d. 2015) 1928 – Jérôme Choquette, Canadian lawyer and politician 1928 – Eduard Shevardnadze, Georgian general and politician, 2nd President of Georgia (d. 2014) 1928 – Cor van der Hart, Dutch footballer and manager (d. 2006) 1929 – Elizabeth Allen, American actress and singer (d. 2006) 1929 – Robert Faurisson, English-French author and academic 1929 – Benny Golson, American saxophonist and composer 1930 – Tanya Savicheva, Russian author (d. 1944) 1931 – Dean Jones, American actor and singer (d. 2015) 1933 – Corazon Aquino, Filipino politician, 11th President of the Philippines (d. 2009) 1934 – Mimi Kok, Dutch actress and singer (d. 2014) 1935 – Conrad Burns, American soldier, journalist, and politician 1935 – António Ramalho Eanes, Portuguese general and politician, 16th President of Portugal 1935 – J. G. Farrell, English-Irish author (d. 1979) 1936 – Diana Hyland, American actress (d. 1977) 1936 – Onat Kutlar, Turkish author and poet (d. 1995) 1937 – Ange-Félix Patassé, Central African engineer and politician, President of the Central African Republic (d. 2011) 1938 – Shotaro Ishinomori, Japanese author and illustrator (d. 1998) 1938 – Etta James, American singer (d. 2012) 1938 – Leiji Matsumoto, Japanese author, illustrator, and animator 1938 – Vladimir Vysotsky, Russian singer-songwriter, actor, and poet (d. 1980) 1941 – Buddy Baker, American race car driver and sportscaster (d. 2015) 1941 – Gregory Sierra, American actor 1942 – Eusébio, Mozambican-Portuguese footballer (d. 2014) 1942 – Carl Eller, American football player and sportscaster 1943 – Roy Black, German singer and actor (d. 1991) 1943 – Tobe Hooper, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1944 – Tōru Emori, Japanese actor and director 1945 – John Leslie, American porn actor, director, and producer (d. 2010) 1945 – Leigh Taylor-Young, American actress 1945 – Dave Walker, English singer and guitarist (Savoy Brown and Fleetwood Mac) 1946 – Doc Bundy, American race car driver and technician 1947 – Tostão, Brazilian footballer, journalist, and physician 1947 – Ángel Nieto, Spanish motorcycle racer 1948 – Ros Kelly, Australian educator and politician, 1st Australian Minister for Defence Science and Personnel 1948 – Georgy Shishkin, Russian painter and illustrator 1949 – John Cooper Clarke, English poet and critic 1949 – Paul Nurse, English geneticist and biologist, Nobel Prize laureate 1950 – Gloria Naylor, American author and academic 1951 – Steve Prefontaine, American runner (d. 1975) 1951 – Leonid Telyatnikov, Kazakhstani-Ukrainian firefighter (d. 2004) 1952 – Sara Mandiano, French singer-songwriter 1952 – Peter Tatchell, Australian-English journalist and activist 1952 – Timothy White, American journalist, author, and critic (d. 2002) 1953 – The Honky Tonk Man, American wrestler and actor 1953 – Mark Weil, Russian-Uzbek director and producer (d. 2007) 1954 – Ricardo Bochini, Argentinian footballer and manager 1954 – Kay Cottee, Australian sailor 1954 – Renate Dorrestein, Dutch journalist and author 1956 – Andy Cox, English guitarist (The Beat and Fine Young Cannibals) 1957 – Eskil Erlandsson, Swedish technologist and politician, Swedish Minister for Rural Affairs 1957 – Andrew Harris, American commander, physician, and politician 1957 – Jenifer Lewis, American actress 1958 – Kavita Krishnamurthy, Indian singer 1958 – Dinah Manoff, American actress and director 1958 – Franco Pancheri, Italian footballer and manager 1958 – Gary Tibbs, English bass player and actor (Adam and the Ants, The Vibrators, and The Fixx) 1961 – Vivian Balakrishnan, Singaporean ophthalmologist and politician, Singaporean Ministry of National Development 1962 – Chris Chelios, American ice hockey player and manager 1963 – Fernando Haddad, Brazilian academic and politician, 61st Mayor of São Paulo 1963 – Molly Holzschlag, American computer scientist and author 1963 – Timo Rautiainen, Finnish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Timo Rautiainen & Trio Niskalaukaus and Lyijykomppania) 1965 – Esa Tikkanen, Finnish ice hockey player and coach 1966 – Chet Culver, American educator and politician, 41st Governor of Iowa 1966 – Yiannos Ioannou, Cypriot footballer and manager 1967 – Nelson Asaytono, Filipino basketball player 1967 – David Ginola, French footballer 1967 – Randy McKay, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1968 – Eric Orie, Dutch footballer and manager 1969 – Kina, American singer-songwriter (Brownstone) 1969 – Sergei Ovchinnikov, Russian volleyball player and coach (d. 2012) 1970 – Stephen Chbosky, American author, screenwriter, and director 1970 – Chris Mills, American basketball player 1970 – Milt Stegall, American football player and sportscaster 1971 – Luca Badoer, Italian race car driver 1971 – Philip Coppens, Belgian journalist and author (d. 2012) 1971 – Ana Ortiz, American actress 1972 – Shinji Takehara, Japanese boxer 1973 – Geoff Johns, American author, screenwriter, and producer 1974 – Robert Budreau, Canadian director, producer, and screenwriter 1974 – Emily Haines, Canadian singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Metric and Broken Social Scene) 1974 – Attilio Nicodemo, Italian footballer 1975 – Mia Kirshner, Canadian actress 1975 – Dat Phan, Vietnamese-American comedian and actor 1976 – Stephanie Bellars, American wrestler and manager 1976 – Mário Haberfeld, Brazilian race car driver 1976 – Dimitris Nalitzis, Greek footballer 1978 – Ahmet Dursun, Turkish footballer 1978 – Denis Menchov, Russian cyclist 1978 – Derrick Turnbow, American baseball player 1979 – Pi Hongyan, Chinese-French badminton player 1979 – Christine Lakin, American actress and producer 1979 – Rodrigo Ribeiro, Brazilian race car driver 1980 – Xavi, Spanish footballer 1980 – Efstathios Tavlaridis, Greek footballer 1981 – Charlie Bewley, English actor and producer 1981 – Francis Jeffers, English footballer 1981 – Alicia Keys, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and actress 1981 – Toše Proeski, Macedonian singer-songwriter and actor (d. 2007) 1982 – Sho Sakurai, Japanese singer-songwriter and actor (Arashi) 1982 – Shawna Waldron, American actress and producer 1983 – Andrée Watters, Canadian singer 1984 – Robinho, Brazilian footballer 1984 – Stefan Kießling, German footballer 1984 – Fara Williams, English footballer 1985 – Brent Celek, American football player 1985 – Patrick Willis, American football player 1985 – Hwang Jung-eum, South Korean actress 1986 – Chris O'Grady, English footballer 1987 – Japeth Aguilar, Filipino basketball player 1987 – Maria Kirilenko, Russian tennis player 1988 – Tatiana Golovin, French tennis player 1988 – Ryota Ozawa, Japanese actor 1990 – Apostolos Giannou, Greek-Australian footballer 1990 – Lee Junho, South Korean singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor (2PM) 1991 – Jared Cowen, Canadian ice hockey player 1991 – Nigel Melker, Dutch race car driver 1993 – Kasper Larsen, Danish footballer 1996 – Calum Hood, bassist of Australian band, 5 Seconds of Summer Deaths 389 – Gregory of Nazianzus, Byzantine archbishop and saint (b. 329) 477 – Genseric, king of the Vandals (b. 389) 844 – Pope Gregory IV (b. 795) 863 – Charles of Provence, Frankish king (b. 845) 1067 – Emperor Yingzong of Song (b. 1032) 1366 – Henry Suso, German priest and mystic (b. 1300) 1431 – Charles II, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1364) 1494 – Ferdinand I of Naples (b. 1423) 1559 – Christian II of Denmark (b. 1481) 1578 – Mihrimah Sultan of the Ottoman Empire (b. 1522) 1586 – Lucas Cranach the Younger, German painter (b. 1515) 1640 – Robert Burton, English physician and scholar (b. 1577) 1670 – Nicholas Francis, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1612) 1726 – Guillaume Delisle, French cartographer (b. 1675) 1733 – Sir Gilbert Heathcote, 1st Baronet, English banker and politician, Lord Mayor of London (b. 1652) 1751 – Paul Dudley, American lawyer, jurist, and politician (b. 1675) 1852 – Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen, Russian admiral, cartographer, and explorer (b. 1778) 1872 – Richard S. Ewell, American general (b. 1817) 1881 – Konstantin Thon, Russian architect, designed the Grand Kremlin Palace and Cathedral of Christ the Saviour (b. 1794) 1884 – Périclès Pantazis, Greek-Belgian painter (b. 1849) 1907 – René Pottier, French cyclist (b. 1879) 1908 – Ouida, English-Italian author (b. 1839) 1908 – Mikhail Chigorin, Russian chess player and theoretician (b. 1850) 1912 – Dmitry Milyutin, Russian field marshal and politician (b. 1816) 1925 – Juan Vucetich, Croatian-Argentinian anthropologist and police officer (b. 1858) 1939 – Charles Davidson Dunbar, Scottish soldier and bagpipe player (b. 1870) 1940 – Elias Simojoki, Finnish priest and activist (b. 1899) 1947 – Al Capone, American mob boss (b. 1899) 1949 – Makino Nobuaki, Japanese politician, 15th Japanese Minister for Foreign Affairs (b. 1861) 1954 – M. N. Roy, Indian activist and theorist (b. 1887) 1957 – Ichizō Kobayashi, Japanese businessman, founded Hankyu Hanshin Holdings (b. 1873) 1957 – Kiyoshi Shiga, Japanese physician and bacteriologist (b. 1871) 1958 – Cemil Topuzlu, Turkish surgeon and politician, Mayor of Istanbul (b. 1866) 1958 – Robert R. Young, American businessman and financier (b. 1897) 1960 – Diana Barrymore, American actress (b. 1921) 1966 – Saul Adler, Belarusian-English microbiologist and parasitologist (b. 1895) 1968 – Louie Myfanwy Thomas, Welsh writer (b. 1908) 1970 – Jane Bathori, French soprano (b. 1877) 1970 – Eiji Tsuburaya, Japanese director and producer (b. 1901) 1971 – Barry III, Guinean lawyer and politician (b. 1923) 1972 – Erhard Milch, German field marshal (b. 1892) 1975 – Charlotte Whitton, Canadian journalist and politician, 46th Mayor of Ottawa (b. 1896) 1976 – Chris Kenner, American singer-songwriter (b. 1929) 1978 – Skender Kulenović, Bosnian author, poet, and playwright (b. 1910) 1980 – Queenie Watts, English actress (b. 1926) 1981 – Adele Astaire, American actress, singer, and dancer (b. 1896) 1982 – Mikhail Suslov, Russian economist and politician (b. 1902) 1985 – Ilias Iliou, Greek jurist and politician (b. 1904) 1987 – Frank J. Lynch, American lawyer, judge, and politician (b. 1922) 1988 – Colleen Moore, American actress (b. 1899) 1990 – Ava Gardner, American actress (b. 1922) 1991 – Frank Soo, English footballer and manager (b. 1914) 1994 – Stephen Cole Kleene, American mathematician, computer scientist, and academic (b. 1909) 1996 – Jonathan Larson, American playwright and composer (b. 1960) 1997 – Dan Barry, American author and illustrator (b. 1923) 1999 – Sarah Louise Delany, American author and educator (b. 1889) 1999 – Robert Shaw, American conductor (b. 1916) 2003 – Ina Clough, English actress (b. 1920) 2003 – Sheldon Reynolds, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1923) 2003 – Samuel Weems, American lawyer and author (b. 1936) 2004 – Fanny Blankers-Koen, Dutch runner and hurdler (b. 1918) 2004 – Miklós Fehér, Hungarian footballer (b. 1979) 2005 – Stanisław Albinowski, Polish economist and journalist (b. 1923) 2005 – William Augustus Bootle, American lawyer and judge (b. 1902) 2005 – Philip Johnson, American architect, designed the PPG Place and Crystal Cathedral (b. 1906) 2005 – Manuel Lopes, Cape Verdean author and poet (b. 1907) 2005 – Netti Witziers-Timmer, Dutch runner (b. 1923) 2008 – Christopher Allport, American actor (b. 1947) 2009 – Eleanor F. Helin, American astronomer (b. 1932) 2009 – Ewald Kooiman, Dutch organist and educator (b. 1938) 2009 – Kim Manners, American director and producer (b. 1951) 2010 – Ali Hassan al-Majid, Iraqi general and politician, Iraqi Minister of Defence (b. 1941) 2011 – Vassilis C. Constantakopoulos Greek captain and businessman (b. 1935) 2011 – Vincent Cronin, Welsh historian and author (b. 1924) 2012 – Paavo Berglund, Finnish violinist and conductor (b. 1929) 2012 – Jacques Maisonrouge, French businessman (b. 1924) 2012 – Franco Pacini, Italian astrophysicist and academic (b. 1939) 2012 – Mark Reale, American guitarist and songwriter (Riot and Westworld) (b. 1955) 2012 – Mary Duke Biddle Trent Semans, American philanthropist (b. 1920) 2012 – Robert Sheran, American lawyer, judge, and politician (b. 1916) 2013 – Martial Asselin, Canadian lawyer and politician, 25th Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (b. 1924) 2013 – Gregory Carroll, American singer-songwriter and producer (The Orioles and The Four Buddies) (b. 1929) 2013 – Kevin Heffernan, Irish footballer and manager (b. 1929) 2013 – Aase Nordmo Løvberg, Norwegian soprano and actress (b. 1923) 2014 – Arthur Doyle, American singer-songwriter, saxophonist, and flute player (b. 1944) 2014 – Heini Halberstam, Czech-English mathematician and academic (b. 1926) 2014 – Dave Strack, American basketball player and coach (b. 1923) 2014 – Gyula Sax, Hungarian chess player (b. 1951) 2014 – Morrie Turner, American cartoonist (b. 1923) 2015 – Zulkifli Abdhir, Malaysian terrorist (b. 1966) 2015 – John Leggett, American author and academic (b. 1917) 2015 – Richard McBrien, American priest, theologian, and academic (b. 1936) 2015 – Bill Monbouquette, American baseball player and coach (b. 1936) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Dydd Santes Dwynwen, Welsh Valentine's Day (Wales) Feast of the Conversion of Saint Paul (Eastern Orthodox, Oriental Orthodox, Roman Catholic, Anglican and Lutheran churches, which concludes the Week of Prayer for Christian Unity) Gregory the Theologian (Eastern (Byzantine) Catholic Church) The last day of the Week of Prayer for Christian Unity (Christian ecumenism) January 25 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Tatiana Day (Russia, Eastern Orthodox) Earliest day on which the first day of Carnival of Cádiz can fall, while February 28 is the latest; celebrated two Sundays before Ash Wednesday until Ash Wednesday (Cádiz) Earliest day on which the Liberation of Auschwitz Memorial can fall, while January 31 is the latest; observed on the last Sunday in January (Netherlands) Burns Night (Scotland and Scottish community) 2011 Revolution Day (Egypt) National Police Day (Egypt) National Voters' Day (India) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 25. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January